


Dear Assassin

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Bodyguard Stiles Stilinski, Double Drabble, M/M, Prince Derek, Princess Laura Hale, Rescue, Royalty, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/11/18: “cry, overlook, care”





	Dear Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/11/18: “cry, overlook, care”

(1)

Prince Derek couldn’t overlook how the feeble-minded boy who’d been bringing him meals seemed feeble-minded no longer.

After bowing his head, “My lord,” he said. “Please follow.”

“Take care,” he instructed, stepping over guards crumpled to the floor.

Derek saw no one upright, perhaps not even alive, all the way to the tower’s egress. He thought he might have heard a cry somewhere.

Offering a cloak, “Your knights await you in the forest,” his mysterious rescuer announced.

Derek asked at last, “You are?”

“Stiles Stilinski, your highness.” He bowed fully, with a cheeky grin. “Half-wit serving boy… and master assassin.”

 

(2)

The royal Hale family’s extravagant reward to their son’s deliverer from his captors did not appear to please him anywhere as much, Crown Princess Laura observed, as her proposal to retain him as the prince’s personal bodyguard.

From her casement window overlooking the courtyard where the pair trained with swords, she thought their cries of laughter suggested they were playing, nothing more serious than that.

The future queen felt moved to congratulate herself at the sight, knowing she’d entrusted to the care of the deadly slayer of Argents, not only the life of her dear brother but his heart also.


End file.
